1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety harness and components thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights thereby creating a need for fall-arresting safety apparatus. Among other things, such apparatus usually include a safety line interconnected between a support structure and a person working in proximity to the support structure. The safety line is typically secured to a full-body safety harness worn by the worker. Obviously, such a harness must be designed to remain secure about the worker in the event of a fall. In addition, the harness should arrest a person's fall in as safe a manner as, possible, placing a minimal amount of strain on the person's body. Yet another design consideration is to minimize the extent to which people may consider the harness uncomfortable and/or cumbersome.
In addition, there is a need for a more user-friendly safety harness. For example, it is often difficult and/or cumbersome to connect the safety harness to a safety line. Further, once a safety harness has been subjected to forces from a fall, the safety harness must be discarded. It is often difficult to determine whether a safety harness has been subjected to forces from a fall or an impact.